Snapped
by cuz-CM's-awesome
Summary: Harry Snaps. After a very bad summer with the Dursleys, one of Snape's angering jibs about Harry being the spoiled golden boy sets Harry off. If Snape wants a sickeningly arrogant child to deal with that's what he's going to get. Slash mentions of Abuse
1. Snapped

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter JK Rowling does. I'm in no way whatsoever making any profit from this story. **

**Summary: Harry Snaps. After a very bad summer with the Dursleys, one of Snape's angering jibs about Harry being the spoiled golden boy sets Harry off. If Snape wants a sickeningly arrogant child to deal with that's what he's going to get. **

**Warnings: Mention of abuse. Story will be slash. **

**Please R&R**

**Okay hope you enjoy! **

Harry sighed, rocking himself back and forth, his stomach hurt as well as his head since the Dursleys hadn't given him any food in three days. He was back in the cupboard under the stairs again and his head hit the ceiling above him so that he had to crouch. '_Just two more days...just two more days...' _was the mantra in his head. The Dursleys would be taking him to the train station where he would board the Hogwarts Express back to Hogwarts for his sixth year.

At least his uncle had stopped taking a hand to him when he was in a bad mood. His Uncle always stopped hitting him at least three weeks before Harry was supposed to go back to school so that the bruises had time to fade. They also feared that someone would come and collect Harry early; however this year somehow they had gotten their hands on one of his letters from Dumbledore. It said that it was too risky to bring him anywhere this year and that he would have to stay with his family until the very end of the holidays and have them bring him to the train station on the first of September.

His uncle had taken the news gleefully and punched him roughly in the stomach. He knew the Dursleys were angrier at him this summer than most summers because his Uncle had gotten a raise at his job. His boss had included a paid vacation to the Bahamas with his family for this summer. His uncle of course had wanted to go but for some reason, Harry couldn't even phantom why, his aunt had told his Uncle that they couldn't possibly. They couldn't have perhaps told his Uncle's boss that Harry, their nephew was staying with them for the summer and ask if he could come too? No that would mean that they would have to be seen with the freak in public and of course it was much better to say at Private Drive and complain all summer about how every single thing was the freak's fault.

When Harry had been allowed out of his cupboard and out to do the gardening work, Dudley had taken his anger, from missing his vacation, out on his cousin by having him and his gang beat Harry to a bloody pulp in the backyard so none of the neighbours could see. Then his uncle had come home and seen that Harry hadn't finished the gardening, course Harry couldn't even move he was so dehydrated and in pain, so he grabbed Harry by the collar and threw him in the cupboard saying he better get used to in there. After that Harry was only allowed out three times a day so he could use the bathroom and sometimes get something of a meal that came with a side beating.

Harry spent his days brooding; his anger was just boiling up inside him. He wished he could whip out his wand and blast the Dursleys into oblivion. He might have actually done it, even though the risk was having his wand snapped and him being thrown into Azkaban, alas his wand was locked within his trunk inside Dudley's second bedroom. He believed Hedwig was also locked in that room, he just hoped someone had been decent enough to feed her during the summer because if he found out that they had starved his owl to death there would be hell to pay. He didn't care what the consequences were, he would come back here when he was allowed to use magic legally outside of Hogwarts and he would make their lives miserable. He wouldn't kill them, though he wondered if the wizarding world would cut him some slack if he did since they needed him to defeat Voldemort. No there would be no killing involved, but he would make sure they felt exactly how he had for the sixteen years he had been with them.

That's what kept him sane; thinking about his revenge in the future though at time he wondered if he really was sane.

'_Just two more days...Just two more days..." _He continued his mantra as the smell of the Dursley's steak and potatoes dinner drifted to his nose.

**... **

Harry walked stiffly down the hall, it was his first day of classes back at Hogwarts and he was still getting used to being able to stretch his muscles again.

He was in a bad mood and his first class was potions. The night before he had been driven insane by Ron and Hermione's incessant chatter about how amazingly great their summers had been.

Hermione had gone to France with her parents and learned all about the French history. They had gone to art museums, went to the Eiffel Tower, got their picture painted in the park, ate delicious French cuisine and oh so much more.

Ron told them that Fred and George had basically taken him as an understudy. Instead of spending his time at the house doing chores for his mum he had spent his time at the twin's shop. He helped them come up with ideas for new products, got to see how Fred and George manufactured the products they already had, got to test out the products and tell the twins what he thought of them and for his troubles the twins allowed him to have free products as a way of paying him.

Harry was bitter. He should have been the one to be Fred and George's understudy, he was after all the one who had given them the money to start the store in the first place but no, Dumbledore insisted he stay the entire summer locked in a cupboard under the stairs.

He had not been able to stand listening to Ron and Hermione so he brushed them off saying he was tired. What was he going to tell them? That he was uber jealous of their summers and if he heard them talk about it anymore he was going to jinx them. Yeah he was sure that would have gone over great.

They had asked him how his summer had gone and he had said "Fine" in a bored tone that clearly told them it had definitely not been fine but instead of dwelling on the fact that the Boy Who Lived hadn't had a great summer, Hermione had said "Well that's good...do you know the Louvre in France is one of the biggest museums in the world?"

He felt like shouting 'No Hermione I didn't know that but I think that might have been the most amazing thing I've heard in three months considering that fact I've been locked in a small, enclosed space for the most part of it.' Instead he had nodded and said "That's interesting."

He knew that he shouldn't be so upset and that Hermione and Ron were just trying to be conversational but he was so fed up of his life that he just couldn't take it anymore. He had pressure by the entire wizarding world to kill Voldemort, his family treated him worse than something they scraped off the bottom of their shoes and he was constantly trying to deal with the 'norm' of the wizarding world.

Harry turned the corner and stopped outside of his classroom door. He let out a sigh and tried to control his anger, he couldn't deal with Professor Snape's bullshit right now but Professor McGonagall had advised him to take potions this year and he had agreed. Of course that was at the end of last summer and he hadn't been in such a foul mood when he agreed. He would just have to grin and bear it, as the saying went.

Harry opened the door and made his way to a seat at the back of the class. He was on time but as soon as Snape saw him he glared at Harry. Harry couldn't care less, he wouldn't react he told himself, he wanted to get through this year with as little crap from Snape as he could manage.

The class began and Snape had them brewing a draught of peace potion as a starter for their first day back. Harry paid attention to his cauldron and nothing else. Ron hadn't taken potions this year and Hermione was sitting up at the front of the classroom like she always did. Harry didn't even realise that he was sitting across from his arch enemy until just before the end of the class.

Harry had leaned over to grab his jumping beans that were supposed to go into his potion but were trying to make their escape when Draco Malfoy leaned over and threw something in his cauldron. Harry heard the plunk and looked up quickly to see some of his potion splash onto his work table.

His potion began to bubble and spit. It made a loud hissing noise but before Harry could think to do anything his cauldron was banished from in front of him and when Harry looked up he realised that Snape was towering over him. 'Fucking Malfoy!' Harry thought 'And I almost made it through class without an incident.'

"Potter" Snape snarled "Are you too good for this class?"

Harry's eyes hardened and he returned Snape's glare.

"Answer me" Snape snapped.

"No" Harry said through gritted teeth.

"Then why can't _the chosen one _concentrate in my class." Snape spat the words 'the chosen one' at Harry like they made him a vile human being "Do you think potions is too much a waste of time for you, being the prefect golden boy that you are."

Harry grasped the jumping beans that he still held in his hand, so tightly that they cut into his hand. Something inside him snapped. How dare Snape treat him like that?

"I'm sure you get whatever you want when you are at home with your relatives for summer. I bet they worship the ground you walk on but remember Potter you're back in school now and those privileges don't hold up here."

Harry was fighting to control his breathing, he saw red. Snape didn't know shit about him, he wished that's how he spent his holidays but instead he sat inside a cupboard beaten and starved. To be punished by Snape for some stupid title that he couldn't help, that wasn't even true, made Harry want to reach out and strangle Snape.

Harry stood up so that his face was inches from Snape. The rest of the class was startled by his quick movements but Snape didn't say anything his glare just became more intensified.

Harry wanted to punch Snape. He wanted to yell at him to fuck off but he didn't, he just stood staring into those cold dark pools in front of him.

A bell rang throughout the classroom to signify the end of class but nobody moved, they all continued to silently stare at Snape and Harry.

Harry knew that Snape had hated his father and that he resembled him and awful lot but that still gave Snape no right to treat him the way he did. Ever since he had come to Hogwarts Snape had treated him like he was acting like a spoiled, arrogant child but in reality Harry never acted that way.

Right there and then, as Harry stared into Snape's cold eyes he decided that if Snape wanted a sickeningly arrogant child to deal with that's what he was going to get. He was tired of all the bullshit the wizarding world and the muggle world laid on his shoulders. He wasn't going to take it anymore, especially not from Snape.

Since Snape didn't seem like he was going to say anything, Harry grabbed his book bag off of his chair, turned away from Professor Snape and left the classroom. Leaving the class gaping after him.


	2. Blowing A Gasket

**Don't Own **

**Please R&R **

**Enjoy!**

"Harry there you are!" Hermione shrieked as the door to his dorm room opened.

Harry had known this moment was coming all day but he had been avoiding it. In his classes he had sat as far away from Ron and Hermione as possible. He had avoided the great hall at all costs. At lunch Harry had gone down to visit with Hagrid who, at the moment, was the only person in the castle he didn't feel any ire towards. During dinner he had grabbed a snack from the kitchens and then made his way to the common room.

He had hoped Hermione would get the picture that he didn't want to talk to anyone at the moment, he had after all made it very obvious, but of course she hadn't or if she did she choose to ignore it. He guessed it was probably the second.

"Harry!" Hermione shrieked shrilly when Harry purposely ignored her "How could you have treated Professor Snape that way?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders, he didn't feel the need to explain right now and instead he looked down at the book in his lap and continued to read.

Annoyed at being ignored, Hermione grabbed the book and ripped it from his hands. Harry glared up at her; she was standing with her hands on her hips, tapping her foot. "I was reading that." Harry said annoyance coursing through his voice.

"I asked you a question!" Hermione replied in a huff.

"Yeah and I choose not to answer it." Harry growled.

Hermione looked offended by his remark and of course that caused Ron, who was standing beside Hermione, to jump to her defence. "Hey that's not cool mate, you don't have to be rude."

Harry snorted at Ron's hypocrisy, if it was the other way around and Hermione said something to offend Ron he would have blown a gasket.

"What?" Ron asked angrily.

Harry tried not to roll his eyes; he didn't want to get into a fight right now. Truthfully he didn't know why he was acting this way at all. Ron and Hermione were his friends, he knew that but it seemed like all his anger was coming out at once and he was having trouble controlling it. Too bad Voldemort wasn't there right now, Harry was sure with all his built up anger Voldemort wouldn't stand a chance.

He wasn't sure what it was that made Harry angry towards Hermione. Whether it was the fact of her predictability that Harry was just so tired of or the fact that she thought she knew everything. Snape deserved to be treated the way Harry had treated him; if it was anyone else Hermione wouldn't have cared but of course because he's a teacher that gives him all the right in the world. He wondered what Hermione would say if Snape constantly picked on her, and not at all about her know it all behaviour but about her personal life. What if he called her a Mudblood in class and tried to take points because of it. It was idiocy to think that getting points taken because you're a Mudblood is any different than having them taken because a dark wizard killed your parents but you for some reason lived. Oh and that you look just like your father who used to be your teacher's arch enemy.

And Ron wasn't any better; Harry knew that if Ron had any guts to stand up against Snape he would have probably done something a whole lot worse. Probably after Hermione left, right before they went to sleep, Ron would whisper to Harry that he totally agreed about the greasy git of a potions Professor.

Harry shook his head and looked at his friends "I didn't even do anything to him."

"You walked out of the class without his dismissal and before you left you looked like you were going to hit him!" Hermione accused waving her hand in Harry's direction.

"The bell had rung, I was free to go and I wouldn't have punched him in the face, even if the bastard deserves it." Harry growled.

"He's a teacher Harry and he didn't take it well after you left. I've never seen him so angry in my life and that's saying something. You should go apologize to him." Hermione reasoned.

Harry gaped at her "Not in my life Hermione, he's a jerk, I'd rather be expelled than apologize to him." Hermione looked like she was going to faint.

"I...can't believe your saying that!" Hermione shouted after she got a chance to regain her control.

"Really?" Harry asked "I'm not you Hermione. I don't care as much about school; it wouldn't matter if I dropped out. I'm the Boy Who Lived remember? I don't have to do anything and the Ministry would still hire me as long as I said I was on their side."

Hermione gasped at his declaration "What's wrong with you Harry? I've never seen you act like this before."

Harry started laughing, it was a hallow laugh. "What's wrong with me? I've finally come to my senses that's what is wrong with me. I shouldn't have to listen to people who think they know me but really don't know a damn thing about me. I should be able to live my own life without the interference of other people's opinions and expectations. I'm tired of being who everyone else wants me to be, I want to be myself."

The room was quiet for a moment.

"If this is who Harry James Potter really is, I don't want to have anything to do with him." Hermione stated in a huff and then left the room.

Harry looked over at Ron to gauge his reaction; he didn't seem to know what to do. He looked at Harry, gave him an apologetic shrug and followed Hermione out of the dorm.

Harry dropped down onto his bed, he thought he should feel guilty but for some reason all he could feel was relief. He had finally got it all out and it made him feel better.


	3. Out With The Old

**Don't Own **

**Please R&R **

**Enjoy!**

**...**

Harry groaned as he felt a sharp jab to his ribs. He rolled away from the touch and tried to go back to sleep. He was tired; he had tossed and turned all night. There was too much on his mind to sleep easily, not to mention the nightmares.

"Harry. Harry wake up!" he could hear Neville's voice calling him.

Harry groaned and opened his eyes; he glared up at Neville "What?" he muttered.

"You're going to be late for breakfast. Everyone else has already headed down" Neville explained.

"Shit!" Harry growled yanking off his blankets and running to grab his clothes from his trunk "Thanks Neville."

He was about to rush into the bathroom when he stopped in his tracks 'Wait' he thought to himself. This was what the old, take everybody's crap, Harry would do. The new Harry wouldn't care if he was late or not. He wouldn't care what anybody said about it either.

Harry turned around calmly to look at Neville who was standing by the door to the dorm waiting for Harry. He had a questioning look on his face.

"You go on Neville" Harry said with a grin "I'll be down in a bit."

"Are you sure Harry?" Neville asked "I don't mind waiting."

"I'm sure; you don't need to be late because of me. Thanks for waking me up and don't worry I'll be down soon" Harry reassured him.

Neville shrugged "Okay Harry, see you later" he said and with one last glance at Harry he left.

Harry smirked to himself and walked back to his bed. He smiled and laid down "I'll just sleep in for a few more minutes" he mumbled, closing his eyes with a yawn.

**...**

Harry's eyes fluttered open and he slowly sat up in his bed, stretching his arms over his head as he did so. He had been lying in bed for the last twenty minutes, simply just relaxing. He knew breakfast would already be over but he didn't care. It felt nice to laze around for a bit. However Harry's stomach was starting to growl and he knew he needed something to eat.

Harry got out of bed and grabbed his clothes as he made his way to the bathroom. He was going to make use of the empty bathroom and have a nice, hot, long shower.

When he was finally done, fifteen minutes later, he was totally relaxed. He hadn't a shower like that in a long time and it felt nice.

Harry dressed, taking his time, he was in no rush. He knew potions class would have started already; it would probably be ten minutes in by now.

Once he was dressed he leisurely made his way down to the kitchens. The halls were totally empty and Harry could feel the buzz of the castle that was alive with magic.

Harry smiled to himself, he liked this. There was no one around to stare at him and point or whisper about him.

When Harry got to the kitchens he tickled the pear and smiled as he walked into the kitchens. Like always all the elves ran to him, though one stood out from the rest. Wearing at least five different socks on his feet and on his head, Dobby stood at the front of all the elves with a bright grin on his face.

"Harry Potter!" the elf squeaked with joy.

"Hi Dobby" Harry said greeting his favourite house elf.

"What can Dobby do for Harry Potter?" Dobby asked.

"I missed breakfast and was hoping to get something to eat if it's not too much trouble?" Harry asked.

"No trouble at all Harry Potter" Dobby said and with a snap of his fingers a plate of waffles appeared on the table in the middle of the kitchen, with a glass of pumpkin juice on the side.

"Thanks Dobby" Harry said with a grin, this was way better than his normal oatmeal or cereal he had for breakfast.

Harry ate his waffles quietly, enjoying the peace of the kitchens. You'd think it would be all hustle bustle but the elves actually worked quite efficiently with no problems arising, it was quiet and nice and Harry could see himself having breakfast like this every morning.

When he was done he thanked Dobby and all the other elves and made his way to the dungeons.

'Time to aggravate Snape' Harry smirked to himself. Merlin was this going to be fun.

As he was walked he bumped into...or rather walked through Sir Nicolas, the Gryffindor ghost. Harry felt a chill run down his spine; it was never comfortable to walk through a ghost.

"Oh sorry about that" Sir Nicolas said to Harry.

Harry shrugged "Don't worry about it."

Nicolas' frowned and looked around "Shouldn't you be in class Mr. Potter?"

Harry looked up innocently but with a glimmer in his eyes "Oh um yeah, I'm a little late, had trouble waking up this morning" Harry tried to sound apologetic but the little smirk that reached his face gave him away.

To his surprise Sir Nicolas chuckled "Is that right?" he asked "And what class do you have right now?"

"Potions" Harry said again shrugging his shoulders.

Sir Nicolas gave a hearty chuckle "Just try not to lose Gryffindor too many points will you, Professor Snape has an awful temper" Sir Nicolas said with a wink at Harry.

"I'll try" Harry said with a genuine smile "See you around Nick."

The ghost nodded and floated away.

**...**

Harry approached the door to the potions classroom. He had thought about skipping the entire thing since he was having such a good morning so far but he didn't want anyone thinking he was afraid to face the Potions Master after what happened yesterday. Not to mention the whole reason he was trying to create a new Harry was to toy with Snape, wasn't it?

The bastard would get what was coming to him if Harry had anything to do about it. He was just tired of the way people treated him, especially Snape.

So with that in mind Harry pushed open the door and walked into the class. Snape had been in the middle of a lecture and his eyes narrowed on Harry. Instead of looking at the floor, taking whatever biting remark Snape had to offer and making his way to his seat with his head hung low like he normally would have done, Harry stood his ground.

Harry stood up a little taller and said cockily "Oh sorry Professor, I didn't mean to interrupt" though he didn't sound the least bit sorry. Snape just glared at him, seemingly trying to decide what to do. "Oh don't stop because of me, by all means continue" Harry finished walking to his seat.

Everyone is the class was looking wildly between Harry and Snape, waiting to see what their Potions Master was going to do.

Snape's jaw clenched, to Harry's satisfaction and his face grew angry.

"What did you just say to me?" Snape asked walking closer.

"I saaaid" Harry began, drawing out the word to make it seem like he thought Snape was the slowest person alive "That you can continue on with your lesson. You don't have to stop because of little old me. Well most people do but you have my permission to continue."

The room gasped in shock.

Snape had a murderous look on his face. "Do you think that you are above this class, above me, Mister Potter?" Snape hissed.

"Well I thought that would be obvious but I guess some people are just too...well you know, to understand" Harry said waving off Snape's comment.

Snape seethed. How dare Potter say such things to him, in front of a classroom full of students?

Harry was rather enjoying the angry look on his Professor's face; he had to will himself not to smile.

"Sixty points from Gryffindor Mister Potter" Snape snarled "and detention with me every night for the next month; maybe by the end of it you will have learned a little respect."

Most of the Gryffindor groaned while Snape turned on his heel and began to make his way back to the front of the classroom.

"Whatever" Harry said with a shrug of his shoulders, his tone making it clear that he didn't have an ounce of guilt and that he could have cared less.

Snape whirled back around, glaring at Harry who was sitting in his seat picking at his finger nail.

"That will be another ten points from Gryffindor" Snape growled.

Still Harry was unmoved, he deliberately didn't look at his Professor, he totally ignored him; not acknowledging a thing he said like Snape wasn't even there.

Harry felt satisfaction whirl through him as he could practically feel the anger vibrating off Snape.

And this was just the first day. By the end of the month Snape wouldn't know what had hit him.

Snape continued on with his lesson.

The whole room stayed silent, no one talked throughout the whole class period, they were afraid they would upset Snape even more than he already was. Even the Slytherins stayed quiet.

Harry caught Malfoy looking at him with a surprised look on his face.

Harry caught his eye and smirked, to which Malfoy had reacted by narrowing his eyes and turning away with a glare on his face.

Draco Malfoy better watch out, Snape wasn't the only one Harry was going to go after. Once Harry had gotten his point across, Malfoy would never even dream of throwing something into his cauldron again.

The rest of the class went smoothly. Harry barely paid attention; occasionally he would look up and send Snape a smirk that the potions Master would glare back at.

As he was leaving class Harry couldn't help think for the hundredth time 'This is gonna be fun.'


	4. Sick

**Don't Own **

**Please R&R **

**You wouldn't believe how many times I have written and rewritten this chapter. It's been bothering me that I couldn't find the perfect way to continue but then I thought about it and decided to go a different way. It's still the angry Harry out for revenge but I decided to add some empathy to his character. Anyway I hope you still like it. It really isn't too much different than where I was heading in the first place. **

**Okay Enjoy! **

…

"Have you lost your mind?" Hermione yelled at Harry as she came through the portrait to the Gryffindor Common Room. Her hair was bushier than normal and her movements were strained.

Harry watched her from the couch as she came to stand in front of him. Hands on her hips, her breathing shallow, she stood looking at him with a look of horror and outrage. Ron and Neville followed behind her.

"No." Harry replied calmly "No, I'm very sound of mind at the moment, in fact."

Hermione huffed, her eyes narrowing "If you call that sound of mind than I'm sorry to tell you we have a very different opinion of what that is."

"I guess we do" Harry said turning away from Hermione; he didn't want to deal with this right now.

Hermione's nostrils flared when she realized that Harry wasn't taking the situation seriously and that he was purposely ignoring her.

"Harry James Potter you look at me when I'm talking to you!" she growled.

"I'm sorry Hermione; I didn't know we were talking. I thought you were merely accusing me of being insane."

"Stop being a smart ass Harry!" Hermione yelled "It's not funny."

"I'm not trying to be a smart ass," Harry said "I just want to be left alone."

"Well that's not happening, you better march downstairs and apologize to Professor Snape or you are going to lose all of Gryffindors' points the way you are going. Come to your senses already!"

"You mean like all of the points you lose us every time you speak out in class just because you always have to let everyone know you are right?" Harry regretted the words right after he had said them but he wouldn't take them back. They were true after all.

Hermione looked shocked and hurt.

That's when Ron took his cue to jump in.

"Hey, you can't talk to Hermione like that. We are trying to help you, so stop being ungrateful or you'll regret it." Ron said clenching his fists and standing protectively beside Hermione.

Harry took a deep breath and told himself to calm down. "Listen," Harry said "I'm not trying to argue, or start a fight or be mean but you can't just come up here and expect me to do what you say. People have been trying to get me to do what they want me to all of my life and I'm sick of it. I'm sick of people making assumptions about me, I'm sick of them thinking they know me when they really don't. So again I don't want to upset you but I'm not just going to go down and apologize to Snape, not for some stupid points that really have no meaning, or anything else. Snape doesn't deserve my apology and I'm not going to give it to him."

Hermione, Ron and Neville all looked kind of surprised after Harry was finished. He guessed part of it was because he actually sounded sincere instead of sarcastic and biting.

"So if you don't mind, I think I'm going to go to bed now" Harry said, starting to walk away.

When he was almost to the stairs he heard Hermione call out "Bed?" and he turned around to look at her.

"Yes bed," he said "I'm tired."

"But you have detention" Hermione stated.

"I think I'll pass on that," Harry said "I don't feel like detention right now."

Hermione looked like she was going to faint "But detention isn't an option; you don't just get to decide…."

"Hermione," Harry said cutting her off "I'm going to bed, not to detention. Deal with it."

Then he turned and went up the stairs to his dorm.

…

Harry woke up to the sound of loud snoring and turned his head to the side.

Ron was lying on his back with his mouth open and he was snoring away. Harry shook his head, he would have liked to sleep in like he had done the day before but he would never get back to sleep now.

Harry looked around at the beds of his other dorm mates and realized that he was the first one awake.

He stretched his arms over his head and started getting ready for the day. He wondered how mad Snape would be today and he felt a slight trill run up his spine as he thought about finding out.

Harry was quickly finding out that it was fun to make Snape mad.

Harry walked out of the dorm and down to the Common Room. It was still pretty early and no one was around.

Harry wondered about what he should do first. He didn't want to go to the kitchens yet since he wasn't that hungry, besides he would rather go after breakfast when the elves weren't that busy.

Finally he decided to go visit Hedwig in the Owlery.

His beautiful white owl had made it through the summer, though she had been pretty much feathers and bones when he was finally able to collect her. He hoped that with a good diet of fat mice everyday she would make a full recovery in no time.

Harry slipped out of the Common Room and made his way up to the Owlery.

As soon as he walked in he spotted Hedwig right away, she was sitting in a nest made of sticks and feathers, staring blankly ahead of her.

Harry had noticed that his owl had changed since the beginning of summer and he wondered with clenched fists if his uncle had done something to her. She wasn't looking any better that she had been the day Harry went back to school and Harry realized with a pang to his heart that the mice he had brought for her the first day hadn't yet been eaten.

"Hey girl," he whispered softly, tears coming to his eyes as he gently stroked her feathers "why aren't you eating? You have to eat to get better."

Hedwig didn't even twitch. She didn't hoot like she normally did when he came to see her and Harry couldn't help the tears that ran down his face as he realized that his first real best friend might not make it.

"Please Hedwig…please eat something. I can't lose you. I know it's hard but you have to eat" Harry whispered to the owl and stroked his hands down her feathers.

Harry heard a noise that came from the Owlery door and he quickly wiped his face on his sleeve.

Harry waited for a moment and then he saw a very small girl run through the Owlery door, with tears running down her face and sobs escaping her throat.

She stopped suddenly when she realized Harry was there and she hiccupped as she tried to get her breathing under control.

Harry's heart went out to the tiny girl, who he believed was a first year Hufflepuff, she was obviously having a bad day and it was only the morning.

He walked over to her and crouched down "What's wrong?" he asked gently.

The girl gasped and tears began to freely run down her face again.

"Shh…it's okay" Harry said patting her shoulder gently, not knowing how she would react to his touch.

She was seemingly okay with it because a moment later Harry's found himself with the little girl's arms wrapped around his neck.

He let her cry it out while he stayed with her.

Ten minutes later she had finally stopped crying and Harry pulled back so he could see her face.

"What's your name?" Harry asked.

The girl looked away shyly, her cheeks becoming red but then she muttered softly "Leah."

"That's a nice name." Harry said "So what happened that has made you so upset?"

Leah sniffed and then said quietly "I was carrying my things to the Great Hall when I bumped into someone and I fell. My stuff went everywhere and he yelled at me. He said that I was a good for nothing Hufflepuff and I should watch where I'm going."

Harry frowned, that sounded like a Slytherin "Do you know who he was?" Harry asked, deciding that if he knew who it was he was going to have a little chat with them about what happens when you make little girls cry.

The girl looked frightened before she stuttered out "Pro…Professor Snape."

Harry saw red at that but tried to keep himself calm for Leah's sake. How dare Snape yell at a little girl for something as stupid as accidently walking into him? He was a teacher for Merlin's sake.

"You know what Leah?" Harry asked after a minute.

Leah looked at him expectantly.

"Professor Snape is just a mean, old grouch and you shouldn't take what he said to heart. You're not a good for nothing Hufflepuff and Snape shouldn't have said that. Do you understand?"

Leah nodded her head and then hugged Harry, when she pulled back she blushed "Sorry about that, I'm so embarrassed."

"Don't be," Harry said standing up "Everybody feels down sometimes, I'm just glad I could help."

Leah smiled "Well thank you."

Harry nodded "Was there a reason you were coming to the Owlery before or were you just trying to find some place to be alone?"

Leah laughed and Harry found he liked the sound way better than when she was crying.

"I was running up here to use a school owl to send my parents a letter saying I wanted them to come and get me as soon as they could. I don't think I'm going to write that letter anymore though."

Harry laughed too "You should definitely hold off on that. Hogwarts can be a great place if you take the time to see it."

Leah nodded "I think I will. Um…by the way, what were you doing up here?"

Harry sighed and looked over at his motionless owl "I think my owl is sick," he said "I just wanted to come and check on her but I don't think she is doing any better."

Leah looked over at Hedwig and frowned "I'm sorry" she said.

"It's okay," Harry said "There's nothing you can do, I don't even think there's anything I can do. I guess I will just have to wait and hope for the best."

Leah looked sad at that and Harry remembered how she had come running in there not twenty minutes before. Suddenly he felt sick with anger. He was going to find Snape and give him a piece of his mind for yelling at the young Hufflepuff.

"Well Leah," Harry said "I need to get going, I'll see you around."

Leah looked up as he was leaving "Bye" she said quietly and then Harry was gone.


	5. Fireworks

**Don't Own **

**Please R&R **

**Thanks for all the Great reviews so far :) **

**Enjoy! **

…

Harry raced down the steps of the Owlery and made his way quickly into the castle.

He had decided he should look into the Great Hall first to see if Snape was still having breakfast. If he wasn't Harry knew he would be in his lab preparing for his first class.

Harry opened to door to the Great Hall and just barely peered in. He smiled when he realized that Snape was not at his seat and nowhere else in the Great Hall. He was rearing to go and he didn't want to have to wait until Snape was finished his breakfast.

He was just shutting the door when he felt a presence behind him and he turned around slowly.

"Harry" Headmaster Dumbledore began; he was standing behind Harry in his long blue robes, wearing a stern look on his face.

"Yes?" Harry asked.

"I was just looking for you, I'd like to see you in my office" Dumbledore said.

Harry looked towards the entrance of the Dungeons, he knew if he went with Dumbledore now he wouldn't have a chance to find Snape until lunch.

"Um do you think it could wait until later? I was just in the middle of something" Harry asked hopefully, Dumbledore always checked up on him in the school year and would always invite him for tea at least once a month, Harry was sure this meeting could wait.

"No Harry," Dumbledore said "It can't."

Harry let out a sigh but followed Dumbledore anyway.

As they walked Harry wondered why Dumbledore was even holding this meeting now, normally the headmaster would send for him during the afternoon.

As Dumbledore lead Harry into his office Harry's eyes widened.

Sitting in an armchair across from Dumbledore's desk was an angry looking Snape.

Harry felt like hitting himself; of course Snape would have gone to Dumbledore, the man always went to Dumbledore.

"Harry please have a seat" Dumbledore said.

Harry stiffly walked over to the chair beside Snape's and sat down.

Dumbledore sat in his own chair "Now Harry," Dumbledore began "Professor Snape here told me that you showed up to his class late, were rude to him when you did get there and failed to show up to the detention he gave you. Is this true?"

"Yep" Harry said and both of the older wizards looked shocked.

Dumbledore looked shocked because he had thought that Snape was just over reacting again, not to mention he never believed that Harry would act so out of line.

Snape looked shocked because he believed that Potter would have lied and told Dumbledore that he had done no such thing.

Dumbledore took a moment to get his thoughts in order "But Harry, why would you act like that?"

Harry glared at Dumbledore "Because Sir, Snape…"

"Professor Snape Harry" Dumbledore corrected.

"Snape," Harry said again and received a frown from Dumbledore "pissed me off."

Dumbledore looked even more shocked that Harry would use such language.

"He picks on me all the time," Harry continued "just because I look like my damn father. I didn't do shit to Snape but he treats me like I am the Bain of his existence." Harry didn't want to get into the fact that Snape assumed that he was pampered and treated him badly for it because then he admit that he wasn't pampered and why Snape's comments bothered him so much. He wouldn't let Snape have the satisfaction knowing that the Boy Who Lived was abused and a freak.

"Really Harry, I doubt Professor Snape would treat you badly just because you remind him of your father, that's a silly notion" Dumbledore said.

Harry glared more fiercely but didn't say anything; he didn't expect Dumbledore to believe him.

"Here's my suggestion," Dumbledore started "We forget the last twenty four hours happened…"

Snape growled something, from beside Harry, at that notion but Dumbledore held out his hand to stop the man from talking so he could finish.

"We will forget the last twenty four hours happened but tonight and every other night of this month Harry will show up for his detentions at seven sharp, is that acceptable?" Dumbledore finished.

Snape seemed to be thinking it over but Harry already knew his answer to that suggestion.

"No" Harry stated.

Dumbledore who had been studying Snape's face turned to Harry with a questioning look.

"No, that's not acceptable, I will not be spending my evenings with Snape for detention" Harry explained.

Snape jumped to his feet "See!" he growled pointing at Harry "Do you see what I've had to put up with for the last few days?"

Dumbledore rubbed the bridge of his nose "You're a smart boy Harry; you should know that acting this way will get you nowhere."

"I disagree" Harry said.

"Harry I can't allow you to continue like this," Dumbledore said in a grave voice "If you continue to act this way I will have to expel you."

"Go ahead and expel me then!" Harry shouted.

"What?" Dumbledore said, failing to hide the shock on his face.

"Expel me" Harry said "I don't mind, in fact I think I would prefer to be expelled."

"But you need the protection of the castle to keep you safe" Dumbledore argued.

"I'm sure I'll be fine," Harry said with a shrug of his shoulders "I bet I could find a job easily and I have a lot of experience taking care of myself" Harry looked Dumbledore straight in the eyes as he said this, "and if I couldn't get a job I can always use the money my parents left me but really who is going to turn away The Chosen One?"

Dumbledore looked angry "You are not safe in the outside world; there is no one there to protect you or any blood wards. The only safer place for you than Hogwarts is the Dursley's."

Harry jumped from his seat and slammed his palms onto Dumbledore's desk "I will never go back there" he hissed quietly at the man. Harry breathed deeply for a moment before he got himself under control "You can't really tell me you believe what the Dursley's do to me is protecting me!" Harry was trying to keep his voice quiet so that Snape couldn't hear him.

"Well Harry, if you don't apologize to Professor Snape and go to your detentions this month, then you might end up back at the Dursley's before the school year is over" Dumbledore said and Harry could swear he saw a glint in the man's blue eyes.

Harry pulled away from the desk and ran out of the Headmaster's office.

…

Snape walked out of the Headmaster's office a few minutes later and walked right into a wand pointed at his throat.

"Oh very good Potter…accosting your own teacher in the hall and here Dumbledore had you pegged for smart" Snape said reaching for his own wand.

Harry saw his hands movements and grabbed Snape's wand from him before he could do anything.

"You're a right bastard Snape and I would never apologize to you" Harry said, his anger just seeping out of him.

Snape could feel the electric waves of magic swirl around them.

"Well it looks like you will be going back to your family then, though I don't see why you'd be so unhappy with that decision, your family probably lets you…"

Snape stopped talking as the wand was shoved even more forcefully against his neck.

"Don't" Harry hissed.

Snape looked around uncomfortably; there was no one in the halls at this time. Classes had already started, Dumbledore had asked McGonagall to cover his first class in case there meeting lasted longer than he thought it would and it had.

"I don't even know how you became a teacher!" Harry began to rant "You're unfair to every house other than your own, you're a dreadful teacher, I mean you breath down your students' necks and make it impossible for them to learn and you yell at little children when they accidently walk into you! Who does that? Calling a little girl a worthless Hufflepuff, who do you think you are?"

Harry was breathing heavily and his magic was cracking around them.

Snape swallowed against the wand at his neck, trying to figure out how to regain control of the situation. His eyes darted around, looking for something to distract Potter.

When he didn't find anything he looked back down at Potter and was shocked to find that tears were steaming down Potter's face as he yelled at Snape.

"You treat me like crap Snape just because of who my father was! You have no clue who I am; you've never once made a decision about me without looking at my face for the answer. I'm not my father Snape and you'd do well to learn that."

Potter was so angry his wand was starting to burn Snape's neck and Snape decided he better make a decision.

Harry used his non wand arm to wipe the tears away from his face and that's when Snape made his move. He grabbed Harry by the wrist and pushed him against the wall next to the Headmaster's staircase.

The air was knocked out of Harry's lungs as he hit the wall painfully.

Snape squeezed Harry's wrist, causing Harry's fingers to open and his wand to fall to the ground, a move Snape had learned from Malfoy Senior during his days as a death eater.

Harry stared hopelessly into Snape's eyes, knowing that for the moment he had lost.

At first Snape had felt like throttling Potter but now being so close to the Gryffindor, taking in his intoxicating scent, his flushed cheeks and his big round eyes, Snape felt another emotion overwhelm him. Quickly he leaned into Potter's space and captured his lips.

Harry took a moment to realize what was happening but, after all his stress of the day, found that he didn't have the strength to push Snape away and gave into the sensation. His lips parted and Snape ravished his mouth.

Harry whimpered.

That seemed to break the spell for Snape.

He jumped away from Harry with a look of horror on his face.

Then he swirled around and marched away.

Harry stared after him; confusion, over what had just transpired, taking over.

His hand drifted to his lips and then he moved away from the wall. His mind lost in thought.

He spent the rest of the day wandering around the castle, missing all of his classes.


	6. Plans

**Don't Own. **

**Please R&R**

**I'd like to thank everyone for the overwhelming response the last chapter received and I'm sorry it has taken me so long to update. I wrote myself into a corner with the last chapter but after a PM from** **SilentSnowLeopardNinja, who I would like to give a special thanks to, I was finally able to write myself back out. **

**I haven't written Harry Potter in quite a while, in fact I think it's been a year if not more, so I might be a little rusty but I hope you enjoy anyway. **

…

Harry sat quietly under a tree out by the lake. It was two in the afternoon and Harry knew that his peaceful surroundings were about to be broken. In an hour classes would be done for the day and no doubt with the still sunny September weather, the castle grounds would be crawling with students.

He sighed, he had spent most of his day wandering the halls and pushing away his conflicting thoughts. However now that he was out by the lake he couldn't help but play this morning's events over and over again in his head.

He was disgusted with Snape for kissing him. Disgusted with himself for not pushing the man away, and even more disgusted by the confusing thoughts it had left him with.

He was not gay.

For the life of him he couldn't figure out why he hadn't pushed Snape away the moment the man's lips had landed on his or worse, why he had relaxed and let him deepen the kiss.

The thought of Snape's lips on his sent a twinge up Harry's spine but he snapped his eyes shut and shook his head vigorously, trying to erase the image from his head. It was a sin to be gay, that's what his uncle had always said. Lying with another man was an abomination and whoever did so deserved death.

He just couldn't be gay. He could have another thing that made him different from everyone else. That made him a freak!

Harry stood up and began pacing back and forth. He didn't know what to do. He couldn't tell anyone about the kiss, couldn't let them know that he had allowed another guy to kiss him. What would his friends think of him? Hermione already hated him enough right now.

Harry stopped pacing and looked down at his hands. He still had Snape's wand and was clutching it tightly in his fist. He wondered if the Professor had come back looking for it yet. He was surprised that the man hadn't come barging out of the castle to demand he give it back as soon as he realized it was missing.

But then again, Harry knew that Snape knew he had done something wrong. The look on his face had said it all. Harry wasn't sure if he had been more upset about kissing a student or kissing a boy or god forbid, kissing a Potter.

Harry shook his head again "This is all your fault…" he muttered at the wand picturing Snape's face in his head. As he had been doing for days, he directed all his anger towards Snape but this time there was nothing funny about it.

Letting his emotions get the better of him, he felt a tear run down his cheek. He was so confused. This morning everything seemed so clear to him, he had finally felt free of the bullshit thrust upon him. He had felt like it couldn't hurt him anymore and he would have been happy to be expelled, if it meant that he didn't have to put up with shit anymore but now that wasn't an option because of freaking Dumbledore.

The way the Headmaster had threatened to send him back to the Dursley's made Harry believe that the old coot did indeed know what had been happening to him there, for all of those horrible years. He had thought Dumbledore cared about him but he had obviously been mistaken since no one who truly cared about him could have knowingly put him through that.

He was just a pawn in Dumbledore's schemes and it sickened him.

He couldn't go back to the Dursleys but the other option was perhaps just as horrible. He couldn't apologize to Snape, or go through with the detentions Snape had given him. Right now he couldn't even imagine seeing the man in the hall, let alone facing him in his classroom.

Harry bit his lip, at the moment he didn't know what exactly he was going to do but he did know for certain that he would not be returning to the Dursleys or going to Snape's detentions, he would figure out another way.

Harry gripped Snape's wand tightly in his fist and then threw it as hard as he could into the lake "Fuck you," he grunted at the wand as it landed with a splash.

Then he turned and headed back towards the castle, he had some planning to do.

…

"Harry?" Hermione asked quietly, poking her head around the door of the boy's dormitory.

He looked up from where he had been kneeling as he sorted through the things in his trunk, "Yes?"

"Can I come in?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded and watched as she stepped inside and slowly closed the door behind her. He was surprised to see that she hadn't brought any backup with her.

"Where's Ron?" Harry asked.

"I think he was off to the Quidditch pitch to practice before the tryouts next week," Hermione explained as she walked over to him and then knelt down across from him. "What are you doing?" she asked looking around at all of his belongings that he had pulled out of his trunk and were lying all around.

"Just going through some of my old stuff?" Harry explained.

"Oh…" Hermione said, she looked up at him and their eyes met. Harry noticed with a pang of guilt that she looked nervous and even slightly fearful of him.

Harry looked away, he hated to see Hermione looking so upset but he just wasn't ready to apologize yet, especially not after the day he'd had.

Hermione reached over tentatively and placed her hand over his "Harry," she said her voice held a slight tremble "are you okay?"

Harry looked down at her hand and then back up into her eyes. For a moment he wanted to let everything that had happened burst out of him. Starting from the start of this summer with the Dursleys to what had happened in Dumbledore's office and even what Snape had done to him. But as soon as his mouth opened he closed it shut again as he thought about what Hermione would think of him. How she would pity him for the abuse and how disgusted she would be when she learned about the kiss.

He pulled his hand away slowly "I'm fine," he answered quickly.

Hermione sighed as her eyes landed on a piece of broken mirror that was sitting on the floor beside her. She knew it was the one that Sirius had given Harry the year before.

She nodded to the piece of mirror "Is this about what happened last year, with Sirius?"

Harry's jaw clenched. Of course Hermione's mind would jump to that as she tried to figure out what was wrong with him. She always had to solve every problem, even if it wasn't her problem to solve.

"You know what Hermione?" Harry said, his teeth gritted "There's not always an answer to every riddle or a reason behind every action. Maybe I'm just finally being me, have you ever thought about that? Maybe I'm sick and tired of pretending to be someone I'm not."

Hermione's eyes widened at Harry's response.

"I'm sorry you can't deal with the fact that this is who I am now, but I don't need you trying to fix me. So if you don't mind, I think you should go. I don't want anyone's company right now."

Harry saw tears beginning to pool in Hermione's eyes but looked away. "Fine," she stated getting up "but one day Harry, I think you're going to look back on this moment and realize you made a mistake. Whatever you are going through, because I sure as hell know that _this…_" she gestured at Harry to make her point "is not the real Harry, pushing your friends away in not the answer."

Hermione pulled a rolled up scroll from her pocket and threw it to the floor beside Harry "Dumbledore stopped me and asked me to give this to you; no doubt he doesn't like this 'new' Harry any more than the rest of us."

Harry picked up the parchment as he watched Hermione stomp out of the room and slam the door closed behind her. His heart ached a bit at what he had just done but he pushed the feeling away.

He unraveled the parchment and read Dumbledore's neat scrawl, his anger rising with each word.

_Harry, _

_Professor Snape has informed me that you neglected to show up for your detention again tonight. This issue of your misbehavior needs to be addressed and serious consequences doled out. You will be expected to come down to my office tomorrow morning before breakfast, at seven am sharp while we contact your Aunt and Uncle to figure this matter out. _

_Now have a good rest my dear boy, for it will be a long day tomorrow._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore. _

When Harry was done reading the letter he tore it to pieces. So the old coot hadn't been lying just to force Harry's hand. He actually intended to send Harry back to his bastardly relatives.

He couldn't believe Snape had told Dumbledore, was he not even a bit worried about Harry telling on him? He was sure Snape would be out of a job if Dumbledore knew but then again Snape had probably known that Harry would never tell a soul about his new and shameful secret.

Harry jumped to his feet; he needed to put his back-up plan into action immediately.

He threw some clothes and his most prized possessions into a bag and then did a sweep of the room to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything.

He pulled on his invisibility cloak and took out the marauder's map. He would exit the castle tonight through one of the secret passage ways. He'd make his way to London and head to Gringotts where he'd take out enough money to last him a year. Then he'd have to quit using magic as he went into hiding. Hopefully he'd be able to be finished at the bank before Dumbledore or anyone else figured out his plan.

He just needed to make one last stop at the Owlery before he put the rest of his plan into action.


End file.
